The field of the present invention is methods and devices for lifting heavy objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for lifting and inverting heavy cylindrical containers.
The use of home-delivered bottled water has become increasingly popular over the last 15 years. Increased concern over the existence of pollutants in many residential tap water supplies has prompted an increase in the number of people who rely on home-delivered bottled water for drinking purposes. Also, physicians are increasingly prescribing bottled water for health purposes, especially for the ill and the elderly.
A significant problem exists with respect to the use of home-delivered bottled water. In most cases, the bottled water is delivered in cylindrical vessels weighing about 40 pounds. Lifting such 40 pound vessels is awkward even for a large man and is virtually impossible for some women, the ill and the elderly. Because of the cylindrical nature of the water bottles, it is awkward and difficult for any two individuals to lift and invert the large water vessels onto the water dispenser. This fact has precluded many individuals who want and, in some cases need, bottled water from being able to use bottled water in their homes.
Devices have been developed to assist in the lifting and carrying of heavy cylindrical objects. However, must such devices are not convenient for both lifting and inverting the cylindrical object. Lifting devices generally have one or more of the disadvantages of being difficult to attach to the container, being awkward to invert the cylindrical container, being expensive to manufacture, and being difficult to store during periods of non-use. Furthermore, during the process of lifting and inverting a cylindrical container, the securing means in many devices are inadequate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,374 discloses a cylinder-carrying strap with opposed handles attached to the strap and adapted to be secured against a cylindrical container. This device has the disadvantage of not being convenient for inverting the container. Another disadvantage of this device is that it requires the user to make sure that the strap is very tightly secured to the container to prevent the container from coming loose from the device during lifting and inverting.
There is therefore a need for a lifting device which can be used to lift and invert a heavy cylindrical container.
There is also a need for such a lifting device which is simple, easy and inexpensive to use in the home of the ill and the elderly and by office personnel.